Love and War
by Alice Thompson
Summary: Após Ginny discutir com Snape, ela recebe um mês de detenções tendo como vigilante Draco Malfoy.Nesse meio tempo é a oportunidade perfeita para surgir um romance,entre guerra, mas um romance . NARRADA POR GINNY WEASLEY.


_COMO ASSIM UM D? _Perguntei exaltada ao ver a nota "maravilhosa" que eu havia , eu estou sendo sarcástica eu nunca tiraria uma nota "maravilhosa" na aula do tio-mau , digo, professor Snape .

_Oras, por que a surpresa Weasley? Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado com suas notas – Disse ele com um sorrisinho tonto que eu odiava. Ta, respira Ginny e conte até dez, disse uma vozinha vindo da minha mente, tendo total fracasso porque na mesma hora eu ergui a cabeça , encarei-o e disse :

_Nossa Professor sério que EU preciso melhorar ? –Disse com todo sarcasmo existente na face da Terra, ta eu sou muito exagerada, era apenas todo sarcasmo que eu consegui colocar na cena; o tio-mau , digo , profº Snape me olhou aumentando ainda mais aquele sorrisinho e disse com todo prazer concebido a ele:

_Dez pontos a menos para Grifinoria e um mês de detenções Weasley – Tento entender como uma só pessoa poderia ser tão odiado por mim naquele momento, mas até agora isso é como tirar uma boa nota em poções (impossível), porém uma coisa eu sabia muito bem, eu estava com vontade de apontar minha varinha pra aquele tiozinho e simplesmente falar " _Avada Kedavra" , _e meus sonhos se tornariam realidade, entretanto nem tudo é conto de fadas e eu não podia fazer isso então apenas pensei "vai peida tio" e voltei a observar a linda nota vermelha no meu teste, enquanto ele entregava os outros .

Eram dois tempos de poções pra minha extrema alegria e o resto da aula passou num tremendo tédio. O tio-mau, di... há você me entenderam né? Ele falava , alunos copiavam e eu descansava minha cabeça na mão encostada na carteira, apenas olhando para o professor sem entender uma só palavra do que ele falava, pensando apenas em como eu podia fugir dali ou simplesmente a melhor maneira de matar ele sem que ninguém soubesse que fui eu , era difícil. Em fim tocou a tão esperada sineta e eu toda animadinha dirigir-me em direção a porta pensando "em fim sem essa praga , digo, professor", mas vocês sabem como eu tenho sorte e mal deu tempo de ficar feliz quando o tio –mau me chamou :

_Onde pensa que vai Weasley ? – Disse o professor, "preparar sua morte" pensei me virando e encarando aqueles olhos pretos _Sua detenção será durante um mês, começando todos os dias as 08:00 h , você ira estar aqui esse horário hoje O.K ?

_O.K posso sair agora ? –Acho que se ele dissesse _não,_ eu pularia no pescoço dele, mas ele foi bomzinho em indicar a porta insinuando que eu poderia sair.

**xxxXxxx**

Eu sai daquela sala não tão feliz como eu ia saindo há uns dez minutos atrás, já não estava com tanta vontade de matar alguém , afinal , estava me livrando do tio mau, e isso acredite, era um bom sinal. Mas nada é perfeito e enquanto eu andava distraidamente em direção as estufas, houve ainda algo para melhorar meu dia :

_Ai ! Desculpe eu tava distraí...

_Não olha por onde anda Weasley ? –Disse aquela voz fria e arrogante de sempre, era a segunda pessoa que eu menos queria encontrar naquele momento.

_Hum... É você Malfoy! Então pode tirar a parte da desculpa ta - Disse sem ao menos dar-lhe atenção:

_Oras Weasley, cadê sua educação? Vendeu por algum prato de comida ? –Ta eu queria matar alguém de novo. E novamente aquela vozinha apareceu em minha mente, ' ta, respira Ginny e conte até dez',eu respirei fundo enquanto encarava aqueles olhos azuis, não podia me estressar com ele , não tava afim de tomar outra detenção por ter matado um aluno, mas eu juro que minha vontade não era de ignora-lo.- Não vai me responder Weasley ? – Eu que já me encontrava andando, não parei, simplesmente me virei, continuando a andar :

_Não vou perder meu tempo Malfoy – Eu tinha acabado de respondê-lo, mas ainda bem que ele nem reparou esse detalhe; ele tava muito ocupado rindo com alguma coisa que eu não sabia do que se tratava. Até que quando me virei... POW!

Não, eu não estou sendo exagerada, foi esse som que fez quando bati minha cabeça numa coluna e derrubei todos minhas coisas no chão. Como eu poderia me esquecer daquela coluna? E pior, quem foi o inútil que construiu aquilo?

_Definitivamente Weasley , você precisa de mais atenção –Disse rindo da minha cara. Draco Malfoy a partir de hoje você estaria sempre marcado no meu Death Note! Mas eu sou uma Weasley e nunca desisto, dei um ultimo olhar mortal a ele enquanto continuava seu caminho, apanhei minhas coisas e continuei andando muito estressada até as estufas.

**xxxXxxx **

Adentrando a sala adivinhem, levei uma bronca da professora por ter chegado atrasada a aula dela :

_Weasley, não faz nem duas semanas de aula e já perdi as contas do quanto você já chegou atrasada- Disse com impaciência .

_Desculpe professora, isso não vai mais acontecer – Fiz uma carinha de cachorrinho inocente e ela me deixou entrar. Pelo menos isso! O único lugar vazio que havia era ao lado de Colin Creevey:

_Olá Gin' – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

_Olá Colin - Respondi com um sorriso, falso, mas um sorriso.

_Gin' é... Você gostaria de ficar comigo? – Disse ele me pegando TOTALMENTE de surpresa. Por que o Creevey pediria para ficar comigo em uma estufa e ainda mais DO NADA? Premio Nobel pra ele! Mas eu não poderia ser ignorante com o coitadinho, ele não tinha culpa de estar pagando mico (ta ele tinha, mais da dó ) :

_Como? – Sou uma boa atriz e fiz uma cara de 'desculpe não entendi' que até eu me convenci daquilo, afinal eu só podia estar louca com um dia tão interessante.

_Você quer ficar comigo? – Ele disse como se tivesse falando com alguém que tem menos de dois anos, acho que ele havia se esquecido que eu tinha um POUCO mais que isso, mas foi bom porque eu vi que não era eu a louca do dia, e isso era muito bom .

_Bem Colin, eu não quero te magoar, mas é que só te vejo como meu amigo entende?-Nyaa, deu dó da carinha de cachorrinho sem dono dele, mas eu não ia ficar com ele por dó.

_Tudo bem Gin' - Disse com um sorriso pouco convincente, mas era um sorriso.

_Bem, copiem o que ta no quadro agora e ao terminar podem se retirar- Ouviu-se a voz da professora, enquanto ela apontava a varinha para o quadro e fazia aparecer as orientações que ela havia se referido.

A aula de Herbologia procedeu sem mais nem um acontecimento marcante ou frustrante. Apenas copiei os meus deveres e me retirei da sala sem dar satisfações ou ao menos falar com ninguém;já estava a caminho do salão principal e até agora não tinha visto nem sinal das minhas amigas, elas deveriam estar matando aula , coisa que a essa altura do campeonato eu me arrependi de não ter feito.

Ao Adentrar o salão principal já havia bastante gente e a mesa da Grifinoria já não havia tantos lugares; sentei-me ao lado de Harry que num dia como aquele, só aquele sorriso perfeito dele me alegraria:

_Olá Ginny – Nyaa, disse ele com aquele sorriso mais que perfeito. Primeira coisa boa do dia, méritos a Harry Potter.

_Oi Harry – Disse eu retribuindo o sorriso, que dessa vez era verdadeiro (grande avanço).

_Então como ta indo seu dia ?- Perguntou ele, a resposta não iria ser nem um pouco interessante, mais eu não me negaria a responder a ele.

_Bem, tomei um D em poções, respondi o tio-mau - Quando eu disse tio mau percebi que ele erguera uma sobrancelha, mas acho que ele logo se lembrou de quem se tratava e sorriu**(N/A : Sempre achei lindo o sorriso do Harry , então nem liguem XD')- **e estou com um mês de detenções; esbarrei no Draco Malfoy e como sempre me inferniza; bati a cabeça numa coluna que esta doendo até agora; tomei um xingo da professora por ter chegado atrasada; me sentei ao lado do Creevey que no meio da aula de Herbologia pediu do nada pra ficar comigo, é acho que é só! – Harry tentava disfarçar sua cara de espanto, enquanto eu respirava, porque acredite ou não eu tinha falado tudo isso sem nenhuma pausa:

_Nossa Gin' fiquei até com inveja do seu dia em.-Ele sorriu- Se eu fosse você já tinha me matado – Depois de um dia como o meu, ter um amiguinho que me sugira a morte é realmente uma questão a se pensar, mas eu não ia me matar e deixar de ver aqueles olhos verdes e a aquele sorrisinho lindo todos os dias :

_Olha Harry, confesso que já pensei nessa opção - Disse eu sorrindo tristemente e tomando um pouco de suco de abóbora; estava sem nem um pouco de fome então não demorou muito pra mim me retirar do salão principal, dando um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

Pra minha felicidade o resto da tarde não foi tão emocionante quanto a manhã. Ao terminar as aulas do dia, não pensei duas vezes em ir direto para o salão comunal e ficar lá descansando até a tortura, digo, detenção; mal entrei e já coloquei minhas coisas de lado e literalmente me esparramei na poltrona mais próxima, para eu tentar me iludi pensando que todo esse dia foi apenas um pesadelo e dentro de algumas horas eu irei acordar e irei ver que nada daquilo aconteceu. Mas adivinhem, com a sorte da criança aqui nada aconteceu e nem eu mesma consegui me convencer do fato.

Minutos depois de estar ali, vi Klear adentrar o salão e vindo em minha direção:

_Gin' e ai amiga , foi legal a aula hoje? – Disse ela sorrindo e se sentando no braço do sofá .

_Nossa você não imagina o quanto – Disse eu sarcástica, em seguida continuei a conversar com ela- E ai , o que ficou fazendo o dia todo ?

**xxxXxxx**

O resto do meu tempo livre passou realmente rápido e quando eu vi já iam dar oito horas, então me despedi de Klear, dizendo que ela me contaria o resto mais tarde e fui a caminho da sala do tio-mau; quando cheguei aquela sala horrenda, Snape, digo, tio-mau já estava me esperando :

_Pensei que não fosse vir Weasley - Aff' quem se importa com o que você pensou o indivíduo insignificante – Você irá limpar minha sala hoje e... - Quando ele ia terminar de falar entrou na sala um loiro, alto, de olhos azuis acinzentados com um sorrisinho de deboche ao me ver. Viva as duas pessoas que mais odeio se reunirão para me torturar!

_Mandou me chamar professor?

_Sim Malfoy, você ira vigiar essa delinqüentezinha em quanto me encontro fora, está bem? – Olha aqui tio-mau delinqüentezinha é a sua bundinha sem pelo **(N/A : Salve Felipe Neto õ/' )** – , se não se importar de vigia-la os outros dias também...

_Lógico que não irei me importar professor, será um prazer – Disse ele olhando pra mim. Ótimo, agora meu dia estava completo e eu só tinha vontade de gritar "Morra Snape seu viadinhoooo" **(N/A: Nyaa, eu sempre quis gritar isso pro Seiya do Cdz , mas nunca tive oportunidade, então méritos ao Snape por substituí-lo) **mas eu me controlei e não disse uma só palavra, simplesmente observei o tio conjurar alguns produtos de limpeza e se retirar deixando um Malfoy sorridente na sala; só deus sabe o quanto eu queria que aquilo acabasse, então não tardei ao pegar os materiais e começar a limpar **.**

_Ora Weasley, deve estar se sentindo em casa agora não é ? – Ele disse começando a andar em volta de onde eu me encontrava agachada limpando o chão – Acho bem difícil numa família pobre igual a sua os pais não escravizarem a filha mais nova – Há que vontade que eu tinha de me levantar e socar a cara dele...e dessa vez o impulso foi maior e quando dei por mim já estava de pé parecendo um leão raivoso dando socos no peitoral dele, sem ao menos me importar que ele estivesse imóvel com um sorrisinho de 'isto não esta adiantando nada ' no rosto, mesmo assim eu me encontrava feliz por esta descontando um pouco da raiva do meu dia naqueles socos. Mas Draco não é do tipo que iria deixar eu feliz por muito tempo e logo depois segurou meus dois punhos com força, aquelas mãos gélidas me davam arrepios e fazia com que eu recuasse, fazendo também, com que ele andasse pra frente em minha direção; logo senti atrás de mim a parede, fazendo com o que eu não tivesse saída e o rosto dele se aproximando cada vez mais, eu não sabia o que fazer, pensei em gritar, mas o que ia adiantar naquela situação. Então depois de um tempo ele estava realmente próximo, mas se aproximou ainda mais do meu ouvido dizendo:

_Você não pensou que eu iria deixar barato, né? - Oh Merlim! O que ele pretendia fazer? Eu não sabia, só sabia que conforme ele se aproximava de mim minhas pernas ficavam bambas e eu não sabia o que fazer; ele se afastou do meu ouvido, mantendo-se ainda muito próximo e me encarou. Pela primeira vez na vida eu havia reparado o quanto Draco Malfoy era tentador, e confesso que naquele momento eu tinha vontade de beijá-lo, mas eu sou uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, isso nunca poderia acontecer e eu deveria ter ficado louca de pensar naquilo, em seguida me surpreendi quando ele continuou falar – Mas prometo que vou ser bomzinho.

Eu não sabia o que pensar naquela hora muito menos o que falar, só sei que o meu coração bateu mais forte quando vi que ele se aproximava mais, mais...até que seus lábios tocaram os meus fazendo-me arrepiar por inteira. Eu tinha vontade de empurrá-lo e bate-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo de beijá-lo cada vez mais. Por fim a vontade de beijá-lo foi maior, e poucos minutos depois eu já estava correspondendo seu beijo, da maneira mais intensa...

**Continua... **

**N/A : Oi pessoas lindas ^^' Bem ta ai o primeiro capitulo . Não tire muitas conclusões sobre ele e principalmente não desistam da fic '**

**Bem , mandem reviews , fazendo essa jovem autora feliz XD'**


End file.
